Can You Feel the Love Tonght?
by berniegirl13
Summary: 100 stories under 100 words, all having to do with Teddy and Victoire's love. Written for Eryn Potter's 100 stories under 100 words challege.
1. Chapter 1

Victoire was dressed in a pink dress, and looked gorgeus. Teddy wore a suit that apparently made him look like a Teddy bear. He put out his arm to the three year old. As they walked down the aisle, a chorus of Awww's filled the chapel. Teddy smiled while Victoire threw pink flowers all around the aisle. When they reached the end, where Harry was standing, they stood together, and watched Ginny walk down the aisle. When Ginny said "I do," everyone cheered.

"That'll be me and you someday," Victoire said.

"I know," Teddy said, and hugged his best friend.

**A/N: Did you like it? Every chapter is going to be 100 words or less, so i apologize if it seems short or rushed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding

"Why does Aunt Hermione want this pudding?" Teddy sid, stirring as fast as a seven year old could.

"For the party," Victoire said knowledgably.

"She doesn't need _all_ of this pudding though," Teddy said, smiling.

"I suppose not," Victoire said cautiously.

"Then it doesn't matter if I do this!" Pudding flung across the table and hit Victories' shirt. She shrieked, and threw pudding at Teddy. They continued their fight, until Harry walked in, just as Teddy was about to pour the bowl on Victories' head. The two friends started to laugh, and poured the rest of the pudding on Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Balloons

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled, blowing noisemakers, and letting the balloons fall from the ceiling. Victoire and Teddy stood in the corner silently, feeling very awkward. A blue balloon floated towards them. Teddy grabbed it from its fall and handed to the 15 year old Victoire.

"Your favorite color," he said handing to her.

"I only like it because that's your favorite hair color," She said, smiling at the ground.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Vic?"

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Happy New Year." Teddy leaned in and kissed her, a good start for the New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

A 9 year old Victoire splashed in the water near Shell Cottage. Her best friend, Teddy, swam over to her.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," she said, not looking at him.

"I know your upset," he said, looking at her. "But you'll be at Hogwarts soon, and we can both be at Hogwarts together!" She nodded, then looked up at him.

"I'll miss you," she said, her voice shaking.

"I'll miss you too," he said, and embraced his friend, wondering how he would ever live without her.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinnamon

Victoire sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands way to late at night. She smelt the warm melted chocolate, whipped cream and cinnamon. She smiled, thinking of when she was five.

_ "And an extra bit of cinnamon," Victoire announced._

_ "Extra?" Teddy cried. "That's more than the whipped cream!"_

_ "Just drink it," Victoire commanded. Teddy grumbled before drinking. Victoire looked at him expectantly._

_ "Best hot chocolate ever!" Teddy cried_.

Victoire smiled, and wished that she would see him sooner than the next summer. But she wouldn't see him until late June, and that made her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Train

Teddy sat alone on the Hogwarts Express. His friends were elsewhere on the train, but he needed to think. What did Vic mean when she said that she was done? She seemed so angry, but all he did was tell her that Ruby had asked him out. She looked sad, and then he said that he was going to sit with Ruby…that was it. She was sad that he wouldn't sit with her. But she was sad before that. She was jealous! That was perfect because Teddy liked Vic too! But she said that she was done. With him.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmare

Teddy and Victoire were having a sleepover. Teddy was having a fitful sleep. It was his mother, holding him while his father looked on. All of a sudden they vanished. He heard his grandmother crying, and then he was in a room. He heard cackling. A woman appeared who looked a bit like his grandma.

"Andy?" he whispered. She kept cackling.

"Where's your mum?" she asked. "And dad? They left you!"

"NO!" He cried. "They loved me!"

"Teddy!" Victories' voice came.

"Vic?" he croaked, opening his eyes.

"It's ok Teddy," Victoire soothed, and rubbed his back. "I'm here."


	8. Chapter 8

Strawberries

"This is so cool that your grandma has a strawberry farm," Teddy said, who had joined Victoire on a trip to France. Victoire nodded, picking strawberries from the bushes.

"Want to take a break?" Victoire said, looking up at the sun. Teddy nodded. Victoire grabbed a bright red strawberry, and took a bite. Teddy followed suit.

"These are the best strawberries ever," Teddy said.

"Aren't they?" Victoire smiled. "The best is with sugar." Teddy smiled.

"Just like you."

"What?" Victoire looked confused.

"Everything's better with sugar," Teddy said. "But you're already sweet." Victoire smiled.

"Not as sweet as you."


	9. Chapter 9

Awake

Victoire was in the dormitory, at 1am, too late for anyone else. Except for Teddy. He had heard crying so he decided to investigate. Vic was the only one there.

"You ok Vic?" Victoire shook her head and started to cry again.

"Go back to bed," Victoire said. "You're tired." Teddy shook his head.

"We're both awake. Tell me."

"Andrew," Vic started. "Broke up with me. He said that I was too needy, and I wasn't right for him." She started crying again.

Teddy hugged her. "You're better than him." Victoire smiled and snuggled against Teddy. She stopped crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Ebony

Teddy stood outside with his best friend, 6 year old Victoire.

"Can you change colors?" Victoire asked, looking up at her tall friend.

"Of course," Teddy said, changing his hair to blue, to brown, to blonde and finally to a dark ebony color.

"That's really pretty," she said softly.

"Thanks Vicky," Teddy said.

"It reminds me of the sky," Victoire said.

"It reminds me of your shirt," Teddy said, poking Victoire stomach. She giggled.

"You my bestest friend Teddy," she told him, with her eyes wide.

"You're my bestest friend," he answered and hugged his bestest friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Detention

Teddy Lupin was in detention, again. Victoire Weasley was in detention for the first time, in her entire life. Teddy was leaning back in his seat, acting as comfortable as possible. But Vic was shaking, not sure how this had happened.

"You all right Vic?" Teddy asked. Victoire nodded. Teddy moved closer. "You know, the first detention doesn't go on record." Vic eased a bit and looked at Teddy.

"Does the fifteenth in a month?" Teddy laughed. He moved closer. She smiled at him. He kissed her, for the first time. Then a second, so it would go on record.


End file.
